I Kissed A Girl
by Sam Wallflower
Summary: ¿Por qué no podía quitarse de la cabeza que había besado a una chica… y le había gustado? Amigo invisible 2016-2017 para Alba (Lils White).


**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling. Yo solo juego un ratito con sus personajes.

 _ **Amigo invisible 2016-2017**_ _de la página de_ _ **Livejournal: Hogwartsfilia (¡Gracias, Zaira, por organizarlo!).**_

Para **Alba (Lils White)** , mi amiga invisible, con todo mi cariño. Escribir esto ha sido todo un reto (y un dolor de cabeza), espero que te guste… me he tirado mucho de los pelos, que conste en acta xD.

Beteado por la magnífica **Metanfetamina**. Gracias, Myriam, sabes que siempre me siento más segura cuando tú le echas un ojo y me aseguras que no es una caca.

Y gracias a las demás **Buchachonas: Angie 1 (Medusae), Angie 2 (Brooke Silva), Zaira (filbuster) y Claru.**

* * *

 _ **I Kissed A Girl**_

" _This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion  
It's not what, I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention_

 _I kissed a girl and I liked it"_

 **Katy Perry** _ **-**_ _ **I Kissed A Girl**_

* * *

 **Día 1**

No.

Ginny no estaba dolida. Para nada.

Michael Corner no le importaba en absoluto. Y que se hubiese lanzado a los brazos de la maldita Cho Chang aún menos. Bueno, a lo mejor sí que picaba un poquito.

Pero no porque estuviese celosa ni nada parecido. Lo que pasaba es que no entendía qué tenía esa chica para que todo el mundo estuviese detrás de ella.

Cedric salió con ella; Harry había estado casi año y medio babeando cual babuino cada vez que la tenía cerca (y aún lo hacía); y ahora su ex novio, con el que había cortado hace tan solo dos semanas, le estaba comiendo los morros delante de sus narices.

Ojala se pegaran un herpes…

Lo que más rabia le daba era que aún sin Cho cerca, Harry seguía sin fijarse en ella. A lo mejor es que todavía no había olvidado a la Ravenclaw.

Cho, la dichosa Cho, siempre estaba en medio, cómo no.

Pero no. Ella no estaba celosa.

* * *

 **Día 2**

Harry seguía sin hacerle caso y Michael seguía morreándose con Chang en cualquier lugar que pillaran: los pasillos, el campo de Quidditch, el Gran Comedor... Era simplemente asqueroso.

Estaba harta.

—Hola, Ginny —La voz de Luna Lovegood la sacó de sus pensamientos—. ¿Estás bien? Tienes la cabeza llena Torposoplos…

—Estoy bien, Luna, estoy bien —dijo Ginny con voz cansada—. ¿Podrías dejarme sola? No tengo muchas ganas de hablar.

—No deberías estar triste por Michael Corner… es guapo, sí, pero a ti realmente no te gustaba —dijo Luna como si nada dedicándole una mirada seria a la vez que daba la vuelta y se iba dando pequeños saltitos.

Ginny la observó alejarse con asombro. Y es que si algo justamente caracterizaba a la Ravenclaw era lo observadora que era y esa sinceridad tan abrumadora que te dejaba sin palabras.

* * *

 **Día 3**

Gryffindor ganó a Ravenclaw, y Ginny no podía estar más contenta. ¡Chúpate esa, Chang!

Ver como Cho lloraba le produjo una satisfacción muy grande.

Después de ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, decidió dar una vuelta por el lago satisfecha de la victoria (su victoria).

Mientras iba caminando, la gente que volvía del campo de Quidditch o seguía celebrando la victoria de Gryffindor la felicitaba por su gran partido.

—Enhorabuena, Ginny —oyó de repente—. Los Plimpys de agua dulce me dijeron que ganarías hoy.

Al darse la vuelta se encontró cara a cara con Luna. Esta se acercó al rostro de Ginny y le plantó un suave beso en la mejilla para luego volver a darse la vuelta y desaparecer entre la multitud.

Ginny se quedó quieta tocándose la mejilla.

¿Por qué se había sentido tan bien cuando Luna le había dado un beso?

* * *

 **Día 4**

Ginny nunca había reparado mucho en Luna. Eran buenas amigas, pero no muy cercanas. Sin embargo, después de la tarde anterior… la rubia se había colado en su mente y Ginny no sabía por qué pero sentía la necesidad de observarla.

Luna tenía unos bonitos ojos azules, grandes, muy grandes; algunos dirían que saltones, pero para Ginny eran llamativos y expresivos. Y sobre todo, sinceros.

Su pelo era rubio y largo. Normalmente lo llevaba suelto y cuando iba dando saltitos, algo muy normal en ella, este ondeaba de una forma muy etérea.

Luna tenía un aura especial. Un "no sé qué" que te reconfortaba, que te hacía sentirte a gusto cerca de ella.

Y es que Ginny empezaba sentirse así cada vez que la rubia aparecía de improvisto…

* * *

 **Día 5**

Había decidido olvidarse de su enfado con Michael, de su decepción con Harry y… de su aparente fijación por Luna.

Porque no, Luna Lovegood no le gustaba. Bueno, le gustaba como amiga, por supuesto, pero no como… ¡A ella le gustaban los chicos, por Merlín!

Se estaba volviendo loca. Sí, debía ser eso claramente.

Lo que pasaba es que estaba estresada y empezaba a pensar cosas absurdas.

Porque era simplemente absurdo que ella pudiese albergar sentimientos románticos o sentir una atracción física por su amiga, ¿verdad?

* * *

 **Día 6**

Así que era cierto… Harry estuvo saliendo con Chang antes de que esta empezara a tragarse las babas de Michael.

Ginny no sabía cómo no se había dado cuenta antes. Todo el mundo lo sabía. Todos, menos ella.

Qué patética se sentía. ¿Cómo podía haber estado tan sumamente ciega?

Había oído rumores, pero siempre pensó que había sido algo meramente platónico. Y no, al parecer estaba totalmente equivocada.

Una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla sin que ella fuese consciente de ello. Cómo dolía.

—Hola, Ginny —No sabía en qué momento se le había acercado Luna, pero ahí estaba la rubia mirándola con preocupación—. Tienes mala cara.

Ginny la miró y no supo por qué, pero al verla ahí plantada tan cerca de ella con esa sonrisa tan cálida, le preguntó:

—¿Por qué elegimos a personas que nos tratan como si fuéramos nada?

Luna se acercó al rostro de Ginny y le limpió con delicadeza la lagrima rebelde. La pelirroja se quedó quieta, sin dejar de mirar a los ojos a la Ravenclaw y sin saber muy bien qué hacer. De repente Luna posó sus labios sobre los suyos y todo se volvió borroso. Estuvieron así escasos minutos, pero para Ginny fue como si el tiempo se detuviese, como si solo existiesen los labios de Luna y los suyos enzarzados en un extraño baile.

—Aceptamos el amor que creemos merecer —contestó Luna con una gran sonrisa al separase de ella con suavidad—. Al menos eso es lo que dicen los Nargles.

Le dio una abrazo que duro apenas unos segundos, y se dio la vuelta rumbo a saber dónde.

Y al verla irse, Ginny fue consciente de lo que había ocurrido: Luna Lovegood la había besado. Y ella le había devuelto el beso sin pensarlo.

¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Le gustaba Luna? No, no, no. Aquello no podía ser.

Empezó a andar mientras seguía dándole vueltas al asunto. No podía dejar de pensar en el beso… en Luna.

De repente vio que Dean Thomas se acercaba por el camino de piedrecitas acompañado de Seamus. Dean no estaba mal, era muy guapo. Ginny suspiró más calmada, estaba claro que le gustaban los chicos. Qué alivio.

Pero entonces… ¿por qué no podía quitarse de la cabeza que había besado a una chica… y le había gustado?

 **Fin**

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado, y sobre todo a ti, mi querida Alba.

¿Review?

Un beso,

 **Sam Wallflower**


End file.
